


Making Pancakes

by serendipityxxi



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Audrey might finally get those pancakes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steampunkmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/gifts).



 

The smell of pancakes on the griddle permeated Nathan’s kitchen, sugar and butter and that crisp sizzle that all melded to make Nathan feel like he was home. He flipped the pancake in his skillet and blushed at Audrey’s hoot of appreciation.

“So this is where all your skills are,” she teased, morning light casting halos in her messy bed-hair.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, scooping the finished pancake up with his spatula. He poured the new batter carefully, Nathan Wuornos did not make irregularly shaped pancakes. He glanced at Audrey seated on his counter, swinging her legs and looking as comfortable as could be in his kitchen in his shirt and a pair of his boxers. He darted his gaze back to the pan and smiled softly. The batter bubbled. He flipped it.

He picked up the mixing bowl and stirred while he waited for the pancake in the pan to turn just the right shade of golden brown.

Nathan caught Audrey’s grin out of the corner of his eye yet again. When he turned to her she quickly schooled her face into a serious expression, but not quickly enough.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she answered, eyes wide in mock innocence.

He gave her a wry look.

“You’ve just got a little flour,” she gestured to her own cheek.

“Oh!” he brushed at the spot on his own face.

“Wrong side,” she corrected.

He rubbed at the other side of his face.

“Did I get it?”

“No,” she said with a laugh, hopping off the counter to come to his rescue. Her thumb on his cheekbone was warm and soft and gentle. She swept away the flour and Nathan accidentally dripped pancake batter from his spoon onto her arm.

“Wuornos!” she complained.

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly.

Audrey squinted at him and swiped the batter off her forearm.

“You know what this means don’t you?” she asked, still squinting.

Nathan looked from Audrey’s face to her finger and took a step back. “I’m cooking!” he protested.

Audrey took a step forward.

“That’d be assault on a police officer,” he warned.

“No,” she shook her head. “This,” she darted forward and smeared the batter on his cheek, “is assault on a police officer,” she smirked at him.

Nathan pursed his lips and then reached around her to turn off the stove. How could he back down from a challenge like that? Audrey gave an honest to goodness girly shriek that made Nathan laugh and grabbed for the bowl of pancake mix at the same time he did. They both pulled at the bowl, sloshing batter over the sides until Nathan reached in with his free hand and scooped some out, he flicked his fingers at her, splattering batter across her face and in her hair. She gave an outraged cry that was much more Audrey and smeared batter down his face, the vanilla scent almost overpowered the feel of her fingers.

Not to be outdone Nathan grabbed a glop of batter and grabbed the neck of her shirt, dumping it down her back. Audrey slammed both batter coated hands down the front of his shirt, turned and seized the flour bag from the counter.

“Parker,” he warned, “don’t!”

But when had anyone ever been able to convince Audrey Parker to do something she didn’t want to do? Flour exploded in a cloud around his face, coating his hair and the cabinets behind him he was sure. Nathan flung a handful of sugar, most of it landing in her lopsided pony tail. Some even sparkled in her eyelashes as she blinked dangerously at him.

The battle raged up and down the kitchen with spirit, laughter and once an even girlier shriek from Nathan as he slipped on the mess that used to be his clean floor. Audrey reached out and steadied him, using the break in his defenses to stick a slimy batter covered hand up the back of his shirt and smear pancake mix all over his lower back.

Nathan made an inarticulate noise and retreated to a safe distance. He could feel the stickiness on her hands if not the sugar that dusted his hair. It was the principal of the matter really, not whether he could feel the flour solidifying into a paste on his forearms.

They both cast about for more ammo but the counters were well not bare, because they were splattered with their fight, but barren of ammunition. Audrey took a step to the right and Nathan mirrored it, two steps left that he mirrored again. Suddenly Nathan darted to the left, leaving her entirely unguarded to grab the bottle of syrup from the kitchen table.

He spun on the tiles with this new weapon and raised his eyebrows at her.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she gasped.

Nathan smirked.

“Wouldn’t I?”

They faced off across the tiles like some old western movie. Nathan popped the cap off the syrup. The sound was loud in the suddenly quiet kitchen.

“Truce?” Audrey offered, blue eyes wide in alarm from behind a mask of batter.

“Really?” he asked, lowering the bottle.

“NO!” she scoffed, turning the sprayer from the sink on him.

“Parker!”

He braved the onslaught to grab the sprayer and try to wrench the nozzle from her. They went down to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, hose and batter, and laughter like Nathan had never heard before from Audrey Parker, happy and light like it was bubbling up out of her chest. Nathan felt a swell of pride that he had caused that laughter, the twinkle in her eyes was just for him and if he dared to… he leaned down and kissed pancake batter and sugar off her laughing mouth. Audrey kissed him back a pleased sigh slipping from her lips. Nathan smiled into the kiss.

Turns out, pancakes are pretty good when reheated in the microwave, Nathan’s shower is big enough for two and it was a good thing he was there because Audrey needed a lot of help getting all that flour out of her hair.


End file.
